


Renovation of the Home (and Heart)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Renovation of the Home (and Heart)

Harry heard the front door and cast a stabilising charm on the bookshelves he was working on—almost done!—before heading down the stairs. 

He had very few visitors to Godric's Hollow while he'd being doing the renovations to his childhood home. He hadn't been very welcoming if he was perfectly honest. He needed time away from his hero status. Requests for interviews, requests for Galleons, requests for _relations_. 

Harry decided to step out of the spotlight and repair the house where his parents had sacrificed themselves for him. The manual labour helped clear his mind and the exhaustion he felt at the end of a long day meant he slept peacefully.

"I've brought supper," Hermione said brightly.

"Brilliant." His stomach growled and he realised he'd skipped lunch, opting for a cuppa and biscuits around two. He followed her into his kitchen, smiling when he saw her reaching for plates and cutlery, already knowing exactly where to find them. "How was class today? Still the brightest witch of your age?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I believe there is one other witch in my sociology class, possibly a wizard, though neither of them went to Hogwarts." She emptied the paper bag she was carrying and opened each of the take away boxes, the scent of spicy curry making Harry's mouth water.

"Chemistry, on the other hand, has Blaise Zabini in it."

Harry stopped spooning Aloo Palak onto his plate. "Really?"

"He was good at Potions." She shrugged. "A background in potions, herbology, and chemistry could make him a wealthy man."

Harry frowned, unhappy at the twinge he felt in his chest. "He'd be quite a catch."

"He is rather handsome." Hermione finished serving herself and sat down before saying, "I could see Ginny with someone like that."

Now Harry was confused. He was elated that Hermione didn't sound interested but that Ginny would prefer someone like Blaise over him—even though they'd gone their separate ways—still rankled. 

"Eat your food, Harry," Hermione said, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "Then you can tell me about what you've been working on today."

"I'm nearly done with the shelves by the upstairs fireplace." He took a bite of samosa and nearly moaned. Delicious. "I really like how they've turned out."

"Wonderful," she said beaming. "You'll have to show me after our walk."

Harry spent so much time working on the house that only their evening walk got him outside on days like today. 

Once they were through with supper, Harry set the plates to washing in the sink and grabbed his cloak from the hook on the wall.

"You'll need your scarf. It's getting chilly already." Hermione wrapped hers around her neck.

"Let me help." Harry gently pulled the back of her hair free of the thick wool and let it fall across her shoulders, his fingers aching to linger.

"Thanks," she replied, voice soft.

After they stepped through the front door, Hermione took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

He stopped, heart hammering in his chest, unsure if this was what he thought it was.

Hermione was smiling, her eyes filled with hope and feelings he only dared dream of.

"All right?" 

Warmth, happiness and a fair bit of relief spread through his body. He brought her hand to his lips. "Never better."


End file.
